Kira Kotobuki
Kira Kotobuki(キラ寿 Kira Kotobuki) renowned as the Demon of the Earth(地球の悪魔 Chikyū no akuma) is the guild master of the dark guild:Gods Wrath. During his lifetime he has faced many, many mages who have been sent to execute him. The magic council is currently determining if they need to arrest him or not. He is also an employer of Darkness Magic and Earth Magic. Appearance Kira is a tall man with a well-built structure. On the back of his hand there is a relitivaly large scar from a unknown user of sword magic. He has one red eye while the other is light purple. This was because of an accident that happened when he was 6. He typically wears a short shirt similar to Natsu Dragneel. His pants are dark red while his shoes are jet black. His hair is also jet black. His guild mark is located on the centre of his chest and is dark black in colour. Personality Kira is a calm dark Mage. His main goal in a battle is to infuriate his opponents and then find a weak spot to deal a massively damaging attack. He is respected by all of his guild mates as the dark Mage who will never be caught. Despite his calm personality he also has a sinister side to him. When awakening this darker persona he suddenly gains a thirst for blood and a instinct to kill. History Kira was born to a middle-class family and was raised by his uncle and aunts . His parents both died during a job when he was 1 . Kira personally did not care. His uncle trained him in magic until he turned 5 where he joined the flare hydra guild, the same guild where he would meet Tempar knights guild master: Rayven. Kira would quickly rise in the ranks becoming its youngest S-Class Mage at age 13. Because of this he had come to be immensly respected by his fellow peers. After the first guild master retired when Kira was 15 the second guild master would come to replace him. However Kira despised the seconds choices. Many other Members also agreed. He then became enraged when the second ordered that they disband because of the fact that 4 members died. Kira then proceeded to fight the second master who was a master at wood magic. That day Kira was brutally beaten by the second. Due to this he would go on a path of darkness forming the dark guild: Gods Wrath when he was 17. Magic & Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant Kira is a master at hand to hand combat. By combining strong attacks with quicker, weaker attacks he is able to savagely beat his opponents with little to no effort. Immense Mafical Power Kira's magical power is very intense. He is able to block weak attacks from point blank range with his aura alone. Many have come to fear him because of his magical aura. Darkness Magic Darkness Magic(闇魔法 Yami Mahō) is Kira's main form of magic. * Darkness Wave(闇ウェーブ Yami u~ēbu) This is a wave of powerful darkness energy. * Darkness Trident(闇トライデント Yami toraidento) A powerful trident of darkness energy intended to trap opponents in a cluster of explosions. * Darkness Blade(闇の刃 Yami no ha) Kira channels high levels of darkness magic into his hands and then strikes opponents with it. * Darkness Law(闇法 Yami-Hō) A massive explosion of darkness magic that is capable of defeating hundreds o mages in one blow. Earth Magic Earth Magic(地球マジック Chikyū majikku) is a form of magic that Kira is proficient in. * Earth Wall(地球ウォール Chikyū u~ōru) Massive pillars of rocks come out of the ground and Kira can control them to block attacks. * Earth Crusher(地球クラッシャー Chikyū kurasshā) Kira traps his opponents in rocks and then it explodes. * Mount.Fuji Eruption(富士山の噴火 Fujisan no funka) A massive eruption of earth and fire energy. =